Moment
by Touchstone's Ranna
Summary: After defeating Grindlewald, Albus looks back on their relationship. One-Shot Warnings: Male/Male Relationship


Summary: After defeating Grindlewald, Albus looks back on their relationship. One-Shot

Warnings: Male/Male Relationship

Author's Note: This story takes place after the defeat of Grindlewald. Writing in italics conveys either a journal entry or a flashback.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Albus, Gelert, or anything Harry Potter related. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play with her characters from time to time.

_I never expected it to end this way, in a battle between the two of us. A battle of wits, a battle of wills. I never imagined that I would be the one to defeat and be the reason why my best friend and lover would be imprisoned. _

_Make that former. Former best friend and former lover._

Albus let out a sigh as he placed his quill down on the table and turned over on his back.

He stretched out under the covers, his chest bare. He closed his blue eyes, resting them briefly, giving them a break from the strain of writing something so close to his face. He placed his half moon glasses on the table.

It was odd. With all the things that magic could heal, a remedy to fix one's eyesight was not among one of them.

Another sigh escaped his mouth as he rolled over once again and picked up the _Daily Prophet_. All over the paper were photographs of Gelert in his prison cell, pictures of Gelert seemingly insane. There were also pictures of him, and stories were plastered all over the papers.

Looking back, Albus couldn't regret what had happened between the two. Well, he did regret what happened in the end, but not what happened between them.

_From the moment I first laid eyes upon him I was intrigued. That wild blonde hair, the thick accent, that coy smile that would pass across his lips as an idea would pass through his mind. And those eyes. Who could not get pulled in by those eyes?_

_I was asked by Bathilda to be a friend to Gelert, since he was new in the country and had difficulty really getting along with people. At first that was all we were. Just friends. Sometimes he would come over and we would have discussions concerning our beliefs, thoughts on purebloods and Muggle-borns, and our studies from our respective schools._

_It wasn't until about a month went by until I really started noticing that the connection between us had changed. _

_My hand would slip over his and would stay a moment too long. His hands would caress my hair as we spoke, my head would settle on his lap as we lay on the couch._

_One day we were in my room, goofing off until Gelert tackled me onto the bed. He leaned over me, looking down at me with only what I could describe as lust._

_And I lusted right back at him._

_I lifted myself upon my elbows and met his lips with my own. _

_This was not one of those soft fairy tale kisses that you read about. No, this was a kiss of passion, lust, need, and want. He pushed me down on the bed and ravaged my lips, biting, nipping, sucking as hard as he could until I began to taste the coppery sensation of my blood._

_I could feel his want and I groaned. Gelert pulled away and surveyed me, his prize. Normally I would not like being stared at. But by this man… This man I could stand. This man I could be stared at by all day and I would be in heaven._

_We disrobed, or more like Gelert rid us of our clothing._

_It was in no way a romantic experience. It did not touch my heart to be tender. But we joined together as one and all else was forgotten._

_I was in pure ecstasy. _

_When it was over, I was exhausted, but Gelert seemed that he could go again._

_Perhaps I would have let him at the time, but before I could answer him, my brother, Aberforth, burst into the room in a fit of rage. He had been so involved in his yelling at me that it had taken him five minutes to realize my and Gelert's state of undress._

_His mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water gulping for air, when finally he clenched his mouth shut for a few moments._

_After taking a calming breath, Aberforth began screaming again, informing me that our sister had hurt herself while I was 'participating in the activity of rabbits.' He began to lecture me on how I was the eldest of the three and how I should be more responsible._

_I was angered by this, but I said nothing. I simply clutched onto Gelert's hand and told Aberforth to leave._

_And he did._

_I looked over to my lover, looked him over and then made my decision._

_Flipping him over, I had my way with him, releasing all of my frustrations into this act. _

_He seemed to enjoy it._


End file.
